untitled at the moment
by Jamjargod
Summary: not finnished yet, but will be updating. my first fan fic please rr. Its natnia years after King Frank and years before the Pevensie kids come to Narnia. Narnia is suffering a gurrila war for independence after became named a dominion of the calormen emp.
1. Chapter 1

I own all rights to the characters in this book except king frank V which is a product of C.S Lewis. I do not own any place name in this story

For the purpose of the story I am re-inventing C.S Lewis's story. I am claiming that men (fair-haired are just as native to Narnia as bests. Plus the timeline is fucked up but I don't care

Thank you and enjoy. R&r

Chapter 1 

After the death of King Frank V in the year 205, Narnia was left kingless. Frank V had only one son Kiernan who was killed during a battle in Archenland.

In 208 Calormen declared the "act of union" making Narnia a Dominion of the Kingdom of Calormen. The Tisroc (king of Calormen) instated the "Duke of Narnia" to represent the crown of Calormen. The duke lived in "the House of Lords" by Glasswater.

In the year 280, Narnian politics entered a new era. Narnian nationalism began to reassert itself, and there was increasing demands for a reform of the government of Narnia. There was growing belief that only a Narnian monarchy could solve Narnian problems. It was this idea which would cause a split in Narnian and Calormen politics for the following years. The Act of Union had officially failed to solve the "Narnian Problem"

In the year 250 a small group of former Calormen soldiers and Narnian natives formed a revolutionary group known as the "Red Branch Knights" by 280 the numbers of the group had grown to over 4,000. However in 282 a group of more radical nationalists broke away from the group calling themselves the 

Narnian Citizen Army (NCA). The NCA was led by two men Donovan and Brendan and also a badger named Sakhalin. 

The NCA represented militarist nationalists. They believed that the only way to achieve Narnian independence was through violent action against Calormen. They believed that, as Calormen was an imperialist power it would use force to keep political force in Narnia. Therefore only force would break the will of Calormen to remain in Narnia. 

Despite an original burst of enthusiasm amongst Narnians the NCA grew at a very slow pace. By the year 285 it had over 10,000 members, however by 290 after rumours of a rebellion to be staged to the Calormen capitol city of Tashbaan, the NCA recruited and grew to over 130,000 men, talking beasts, centaurs, fauns and giants making it a powerful nationalist militia.

After a failed insurrection in Tashbaan in 295 the NCA were inactive for over five years. However in the year 301 the Supreme Council (the governing body of the NCA) divided the NCA into small "flying columns" dotted around Narnia. These flying columns inherited Guerrilla Warfare tactics and had planned another insurrection at the "House of Lords" by Glasswater. They established a provisional Government which they named Cair Paravel and pledged allegiance to King Donovan who was the leader and also a founding member of the NCA. The largest of these flying columns was situated at Beaversdam in the eastern woods. Beside them at Rock Bridge was the headquarters of the Calormen army in Narnia. The second biggest was at Owl Wood beside the fords of Beruna. This was ideal as it was a mere 10 miles from the "House of Lords" and also beside a large squadron of Calormen troops which were stationed by the Fords of Beruna.

Our story begins by the Northern Marsh, a large marsh area just outside of Owl Wood, were the Beruna flying squad was training.

Drydan an honourable centaur was the leader of the column and also a member of the supreme council. He along with a tall fair-haired man named Frutkin stood at a large boulder their crossbows raised. Two minutes later a faun and a centaur were seen coming over a hill. Five minutes later two centaurs and a man were spotted followed by three dwarves.

Approximately 15 minutes later a group of 24 surrounded Drydan and Frutkin and the boulder. Drydan cleared his throat. "Droze, Baine, Thorez, Ronta, Dulruz, Maynard, Rosa, Hobson get down". The Faun, three centaurs, the fair haired man, and the three dwarves sat down. The rest stared at Drydan. "Why are they down? C'mon boys why are they down?" asked Frutkin. "They're dead?" asked a squirrel. "They're dead." stated Drydan. "Hobson…" began Frutkin "did you see our position when you came over that hill? "I did Frutkin." "You didn't you were looking at your feet. Picking your way through the mud, keeping you shoes clean. You'll have nice clean shoes on your corpse." shouted Frutkin. "aye, hob's he's right, all it takes is the size of a pipe, just the head of it, is all a Calormen bow-man needs to kill you. Here see that stone over there with the three white spots on it, put my pipe on that, there's tobacco in that now, I want it back." 

Hobson ran off to the stone and placed the pipe on it. It was a good 100 metres away. Drydan took aim and fired an arrow clean through the pipe splitting it in too. "You wrecked your pipe!" shouted Hobson.

They returned to the village of Beruna were Drydan met up with Clarin another centaur. Clarin was a doctor who once severed in the Calormen army during its war with Telmar. He was now emigrating back to Calormen to find work as a doctor.

"Well, how'd they get on? Getting better?" asked Clarin. Drydan sighed. "Well, I only hope they're ready for the attack at the fords. I swear those dwarves. I think King Donovan gives me these idiots on purpose. Remember Plonk the Giant. He was in my battalion at Tashbaan, ran out in front of a firing squad, 158 arrows to the head. He was dead before he hit the ground" he shook his head and rummaged around his cloak looking for his pipe. The he realised he shot it. "You wouldn't have a spare pipe would ye Clarin?" he asked the other centaur. Clarin handed him a long slender pipe. Drydan lit it and took a long drag... "Aye, I remember Plonk alright, good card player. When is the Beruna raid? He asked. "Next Sunday. And we're nowhere near ready. We need you now more than ever Clarin, a skilled archer and a master swordsman like yourself…" begged Drydan. Clarin blew smoke threw his nostrils and sighed. "I told you Drydan I'm not getting involved in this. I've given you my views every time you ask me. There's no way we'll beat the Calormens. What you going to do? Take on the Calormen Empire with your bow and arrow. The NCA is too small. We're talking about the biggest army in the world. They own one quarter of the land surface. I'm no unionist (supporters of the act of union, mainly hags and wer-wolves) but I'd rather live in a Calormen dominion than not live at all." He walked off. 

"We're not that small anymore Clarin!"

Less than half an hour later shouts could be heard coming down the lane of Beruna. The clip-clop of Calormen horses could be heard amongst the shouting. Drydan looked up from his pipe, and came out of his hut. He could see the three dwarf brothers raising their axes ready for attack. Drydan signalled for them to hide them, and quickly. The women of the village were screaming and grapping the children.

The Calormens came.

"Alright you Narnian fuckers, up against the wall. UP AGAINST THE WALL!!! Roared the captain, a dark skinned man with a long drooping moustache and an ugly orange turban perched on his square head. He swung his sword menacingly at Droz the faun.

"Saw you up there in the marshes. Don't you know the Tisroc has banned social gathering of more than five people. Hope you had no illegal fire arms up there did you? Search them boys." The Calormens searched the rebels finding nothing they then raided the houses and returned with the dwarf's axes.

"Hoi, dwarves' are entitled to their axes!" shouted Hobson. "What did you say dwarf. Shouted the captain waving his sword menacingly

State your names". He shouted at them. "Hobson" said the dwarf. "Maynard" said his brother. The captain went to each and every one of them taking note of their names. 

"Clarin" "Drydan". Frutkin however remained silent. "What about you Blondie" shouted the captain. "What business is my name to you?" replied Frutkin coolly. The captain looked like he had been slapped. "What the fuck did you day rebel?" he screamed, spraying spit al over Frutkin. "I think you heard me." Came Frutkin's reply.

The captain snarled. "Kill Him" he roared two guards grabbed the man. "Wait his name is Frutkin…FRUTKIN!!! Leave him alone!! Cried Dulruz. "That's my father, Drydan do something!" yelled a boy. But it was too late.

The guards lined up Frutkin and shot him with a single arrow to the heart. Frutkin stumbled backwards, fell on one knee and grabbed the arrow. The Calormen captain swooped down on Frutkin and cut off his head.

Nobody moved. "If i…EVER…hear of ANY vigilante or rebel activity here you'll all meet the same fate, understood!?!" spat the captain. The Calormens jumped on their horses and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"I promise to serve Narnia as a member of the Narnian Citizens Army and to serve the Narnian Parliament which is Cair Paravel. I swear my allegiance to King Donovan and his lords and to recognise King Donovan as my head of state and not the Tisroc." Stated Clarin

. He was in front of Drydan, and the rest of the column, up in the marshes. "its good to have you with us Clarin" said Drydan. "Welcome, boy knew you'd never have gone to Calormen" said Miller the squirrel.

"What made you join?" Asked Drydan on the walk back to the village. I don't know, seeing Frutkin…so…so…manhandled. It sparked something in me" replied Clarin. "Well you'll be re-placing Frutkin as second in command." Drydan stated.

Clarin looked up in surprise at such a high role already but said nothing.

Two days later in a tavern in Beruna, Drydan, Clarin, Droz and Ronta sat at a table waiting. They knew that a Calormen patrol by the fords of Beruna came of duty at 9:30pm and would be here for a drink by 10pm. It was now 9:50. The lounge was empty; every Beruna resident knew not to go into the lounge after 8pm, that's when the Calormens generally started drinking. Two minutes later the door of the tavern flew open to reveal the captain who had killed Frutkin, surrounded by 3 other guards. "No half-breeds in the bar after 8pm." The captain shouted at Clarin and Drydan. "Just let us finish our drinks, and we shall be on our way." Came Clarin's cool response. "Right well hurry up, I hate the smell of half-breeds while I'm drinking!" the captain shouted before disappearing into the lounge. His guards first searched the centaurs and the faun, finding nothing, then followed their captain.

While this was happening, Ruskin, Frutkin's son, was working on the farm of a Calormen landlord. The land he was on was in an area the Narnians called "Dancing lawn" roughly an hours walk from Beruna. The landlord lived in a huge house beside the edge of the forest. The whole land was enclosed by this forest. The Landlord was in fact the son of the late Lord Faustt who was a dear friend of the Tisroc. The Landlord therefore had some very serious connections. He had employed many Narnians to attend to his animals and his land. This is what Frutkin was doing. "Here you, kid, Mr Faustt wants to see you" said a Calormen employee. Calormens always got to work in the house doing easy tasks like making the bed and polishing the banisters. The Narnians had to work outside in the freezing cold or the blistering heat, working with smelly animals for far less then the Calormens got. Frutkin place his shovel against the stable wall, locked up the horses (non-talking ones) and followed the Calormen into the house.

At 10:18 the door of the tavern swung open revealing millier the squirrel and his brothers. Millier was holding a single bow and arrow as was each of his brothers bar one who was holding the door. Drydan and Clarin stood to receive the weapons, the people at the bar turned away, pretending not to see them, but not doing anything to stop them. Clarin, Drydan, Droz and Ronta loaded the weapons and proceeded towards the lounge. An elderly jackdaw at the bar blesses himself and muttered" may Aslan forgive them, but, it's for the best". Drydan nodded at Clarin and the two burst through the door of the lounge shooting their arrows through the skull of a guard and of the captain. Droz and Ronta followed them in killed the other two guards. Drydan then picked up the captains own sword and hacked at this neck until he held the captains head by the turban. "Call me half-breed eh?" he proceeded to tie the captains head to the door handle by the tufts of his beard. The centaurs, the faun and the millier brothers then left the tavern.

"Ah yes, Mr …Rushing? Is it?" asked the landlord. He was sitting behind a large desk, on which was a large stack of papers.

"Ruskin sir" replied Ruskin.  
"Right, come in Ruskin."  
"I can't sir"  
"yes you can now come in here now."

"I'll gets the carpet dirty with my boots sir"

"Boy, dirty boots and clean carpets are the least of your worries now get in here before I loose my patience."

"Yes sir"

"No, I know your father and yourself occasionally took orders from a half-breed thug named Drydan. I want to know who he is, who his second in command? Where is he hiding?"

"I don't know sir"

"Kid, we'll do this with or without your cooperation, I suggest you start talking"


End file.
